Isn't It Great?
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: Being friends with Eiji has never been easy, but Oishi has never complained. His patience seems to have worked as Eiji brings exciting news and a promise of a new future. Vampire AU, GP. Oneshot.


Yo, peeps!

Here I am, with another fanfiction as I drag myself through the complicated mess that is TezuFujiOishi. I felt kind of bad that I was leaving people hanging and I've had this stored up for a while. So if your waiting for an update for something else, hopefully this will hold you over. And if this is the first story of mine that you've ever read - well - hope you enjoy it! Anway, this time its Golden Pair *shockface* in a Vampire AU.....no reason really. Just cuz. And Vampire!Eiji is fun to write :)

Enjoy and review, loves~

* * *

This happened every few days a week; it was their routine since the day they had met.

Eiji would call Oishi and tell him that he could meet on a certain day. And then in the dark of the night, Oishi would leave his home and meet Eiji on that lonely street corner. Sometimes the other would show up late, or show up in a rush, looking tense and almost frantic. Sometimes Oishi would be pulled off into some secret place where they would hide from some unknown danger for maybe an hour or two until Eiji suddenly thought it was safe and they would go for ice cream.

That was the trouble with being best friends with a Vampire.

Oishi didn't mind, even as he stood, shiver under the bright lamp light. He appreciated the time he got to spend with Eiji after all. His friend didn't seem to have the patience to stay in one place very often, instead he wandered to and fro, always returning to Oishi with some of the most interesting and sometimes disturbing stories that Oishi had ever heard. It didn't matter how foolish he seemed to stand here in the middle of the night, his teeth chattering from the cold. He would dare miss something so important like this.

"Oi! Oishi~!"

Vampires were supposed to be quiet and undetectable, but that wasn't Eiji, in fact he was the exact opposite. Loud, cheerful and rather hard not to notice, he seemed everything but a deadly predator.

"Eiji, you kept me waiting." Oishi smiled gently as he saw the familiar red hair and sharp toothed grin as Eiji quickly reached his side. "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, sorry. I swear, I'll make it up to you!" Eiji laughed and grabbed Oishi arm and began to tug him down the sidewalk. "Come on, I'll treat you, tonight!"

"Really?" Oishi asked skeptically and somewhat teasingly. This was how they usually started their meetings, almost the exact conversation. It would, of course, end with Oishi treating Eiji and then the other boy disappearing into the night after walking Oishi halfway home. "How is everything?"

"Great actually! But you know, I'm getting about tired of the Hyoutei Coven, they've been sneaking around the edge of our borders and it's so frustrating! Man, I can't wait to take one of them and --"

"You joined a coven?" Oishi said suddenly, pulling his arm out of Eiji's grip and putting his hands in his pocket. "Since when?"

"Ah! Haha, right." Eiji grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot to mention that, I'll be sticking closer to here from now on. How awesome is that?"

"Thats great, Eiji." Oishi blinked in surprise and could barely contain his happiness. Being able to see Eiji more often and not so hectically would be a lot easier and a lot more comforting. He spent far too much worrying about how Eiji was faring out there, all alone. "That means we get to see each other a lot more, doesn't it?"

"Yep! All the time." Eiji put an arm around Oishi shoulders and pulled him close as he strutted down the street. "Just you and me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"..so it wasn't like I wanted to hit him. But he was freaking out for no reason, it was kind of weird. But other than that, everything has been pretty normal. It's nice having a permanent place to come home to during the day."

Oishi really did love to listen to Eiji talk, and he didn't mind that half of it was stuff that he didn't even understand. Most of it was vampire alliances, trades and anything else that had to do with otherworldly affairs. Oishi knew fairly more than most humans about these sort of things, but there were still more complicated things that Oishi knew he would never understand unless he were actually one of them.

"And that is mine!" Eiji plucked the receipt from Oishi's hands as soon as the waitress gave it to him. He smirked almost triumphantly as he looked at Oishi's surprised face. "I told you, Oishi, I'm treating tonight."

"You don't have to, really." Oishi reached for the receipt only to have his hand swatted away. Eiji pulled out some money and put some on the table before grabbing Oishi's hand and pulling him up and out of his seat. Flashing a bright smile in Oishi's direction he said excitedly, yet softly. "Come on, I want to show you something."

This time Eiji didn't let go of his hand as he led Oishi out of the restaurant. The Vampire was unusually quiet as they walked along, seemingly to purposely keep himself ahead of Oishi as they continued on. The scenery became vaguely familiar as they passed an entrance to a park. Suddenly Oishi realized where they were headed as the familiar setting of tennis courts entered his line of vision.

Eiji led him to the concrete wal that surrounded the courts and hopped up onto it. Crouching alone cat like on the wall and staring out onto the courts with an almost pensive look. Oishi leaned against the concrete, looking somewhat concerned as the other. Eiji was never really complentative, not even when they were hiding or in trouble, usually he just took things as they came with a grin. But this thoughtful look was new, almost uncomfortable for Oishi and to tell the truth, he was anticipating what was next.

"Hey Oishi, look this way real quick."

"What is it?" Oishi's mouth was suddenly covered with Eiji's in a clumsy, yet confident kiss. Eiji's hands were on either side of his face, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks softly. Oishi could seem to think, much less move as Eiji's tongue dipped into his mouth, and his presence seemed to invade all of Oishi's senses all at once. It didn't seem to last too long, as Eiji suddenly pulled away, suddenly looking extremely satisfied with himself. Happy grin back in place as he peered into Oishi's confused green eyes.

"Have you ever.." Eiji's lips were almost brushing Oishi's as he spoke, his voice sending shivers down Oishi's spine. "..thought of becoming a Vampire?"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Love~

Tabis 3


End file.
